


Leona's Favorite Singer

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [16]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona names another of her favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leona's Favorite Singer

_“She wore blue velvet, whoa, whoa…”_ Napoleon sang along with Bobby Vinton on the radio as he made up his bed and straightened up his room.  It was Sunday late morning and Illya and Leona Nicole had walked to the other side of the penthouse to read and play Candy Land.  He was taking advantage of the temporary solitude to tidy up and take a quick mental health break.  He completely adored his daughter but, a four year old, even one as well behaved as Leona Nicole, is a bundle of energy.  He had to laugh at the absurdity of his life. 

 _A perfect Sunday for me used to be waking up alongside my latest conquest and then going out for a champagne brunch before heading home with a copy of the New York Times.  Now look at me; making my bed after making breakfast for my daughter and my partner.  It’s a good thing we have housekeeping services or I guess I would be dusting and vacuuming next!  I am so glad THRUSH can’t see me now._ He laughed again and went back to singing along with the radio.  Lloyd Price was crooning and Napoleon joined him.

_“Over and over, my friends call me a fool but o-o-over and over, I’ll be a fool for you. ‘Cuz you’ve got personality”_

From outside his door he heard a little voice shout, “Walk!” 

He kept singing as he flung open the door to see Leona standing there.  _“Personality…”_

“Talk!” 

He took hold of her hand and started to sway to the music.  _“Personality…”_

“Smile!”

_“Personality…”_

“Charm!”

_“Personality…”_

“Love!”

 _“Personality…”_ He scooped her up and swung her around as she giggled.  _“And plus you’ve got a great big hear-ar- art!  So over and over, oh, I’ll be a fool for you.  Now over and over, what more can I do?”_ He dipped her and when he straightened her back up, she hugged him tightly around the neck and they both laughed as he moved from side to side in time to the music.

“I love when we sing and dance, Daddy!” she squealed delightedly as she loosened her grip so she could see his face. 

“I do, too.  You are my favorite dance partner!” Napoleon announced as he put her down with a flourish and bowed to her. 

“You are my _favorite_ singer, Daddy!”

A snort came from the doorway.  Napoleon turned to see Illya leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and grinning.  “If I ever had doubts about how Leona feels about you, that statement puts them to rest.”  He looked down at the little girl who had captured his heart in a way he never thought possible until it happened and asked, “Why is Daddy your favorite singer?”

“Because,” she started as she pulled herself up on the freshly made bed, “Daddy sings all kinds of songs.  And he teaches them to me, like the song we were just singing.  He sings songs that say ‘I love you’ to me a lot.  My friends at school, their Daddies don’t sing to them.  They told me so.  That makes Daddy even more special because he always sings to me.”

Napoleon, visibly touched, bent down and kissed her temple.  “And, I always will,” he whispered into her ear.  “So,” he said quickly to change the subject,”I thought you two were playing Candy Land.”

The Russian stretched his arms overhead and stepped farther into the room.  “We did, she won and she now wants to play Chinese Checkers against the two of us.  We came to ask if you would like to join us in a game.”    

Napoleon smiled at both of them and replied, “Why not.  Leona, you know where the checkerboard is; please go and start setting it up while Papa and I put together some lunch for us.”

“Yes, Daddy!” she answered before sliding off the bed and heading out the door.  “I’m going to win!”

As the partners headed in the direction of the kitchen, Illya remarked, “You know, Leona has already won.  If she can listen to your caterwauling and not only like it, but _love_ it, then she is a winner indeed.”

Napoleon clapped his hand against his friend’s shoulder.  “I include us in that winners’ circle, _Tovarisch_ ; I think we all beat the odds.”

 

 


End file.
